


Denial ;)

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dildos, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Basically a genderbend asmo×fem!mc fic.I was originally going to write fem!simeon×mc buuuuut, it turned into asmo instead. I'll write a simeon chap later.Just the things I would like to try out someday 👀
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Denial ;)

Everything had been hella awkward ever since Simeon drank the wrong potion in class and turned into a woman. And, not going to lie, Fulya was starting to question her sexuality.  
Satan said the potion's effects would last a few weeks, so they would be fine. But she wasn't fine at all, she felt a strange sensation inside her belly whenever she encountered female Simeon on the hallways. Well, people were calling her Simona for shits and giggles, but calling a pretty sexy person that's clearly a woman Simeon is pretty awkward. It's like calling a cute girl Richard.

The worse thing is; This woman gave no SHITS about her chest. Or the fact that she had a cherry instead of a banana. She seemed pretty fine, and STILL wore that tight black shirt-thing under her robe. She didn't have the hugest rack out there, a B cup bras would fit her perfectly (since she had to use female locker rooms now, Fulya could see everything clearly), it was obvious she got the underwear from Asmodeus, Fulya had never seen a kinkier pair of underwears in her entire life.

When gender isn't a huge part of your life, it didn't matter unless it effected your day somehow. And Fulya knew this whole situation was going to be gone in a few weeks, it wasn't really her business if Simeon was a woman as well.  
But still... She felt something banging on her chest loudly and color raising up on her cheeks whenever Simeon smiled at her, highfived her after a match, helped her study, or anything in general. Especially the locker room scenerios. She'd grown to love P.E after Simeon turned into a woman.

She was acting like a creep, but she didn't bother anyone and Simeon didn't noticed it either. So... I guess it was fine? She would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable of course, but the fantasies she had of Simeon's personality in a female body made her lonely nights and baths in the shower especially intresting. The last straw was when Simeon hugged her as a greeting during a picnic they all had together, which she could FEEL her soft chest.  
It made her head explode and mind go blank when she felt it. It was do warm and soft, that it made her want to stay there forever. Sure, she used to bury her face into the chests of her girl friends at school as a joke and cuddle the chests of her previous boyfriends all the time, but she never felt this way with a woman. She had a weird obsessions with chests, you see. If someone asked her "are you a boob girl or a booty girl?", she would immediately respond with "tiddies".

Maybe gender really didn't matter to her when she liked someone's chest, she didn't know.

But Simeon's chest AND booty were hella fine, especially as a woman. Not only these things, her face had more soft curves, and her waist was slimmer. Her thighs were GODLY, her legs were long and slim, her collar bones looked very nice at the right angle and lighting, her hair was longer and softer, her arms were thinner but still had a strong grip, her calves were nice and looked sexier than anything she saw before when she clenched her leg muscles during volleybal practice, her back was nice and toned, the muscles on her torso was still visible and so hot in general, and her lips.

Oh my god her lips.

Those lips looked incredibly soft and more kissable now.

Fulya just couldn't stop thinking about it, and when he remembered she did some questionable things in the bathroom with her pictures in the bathroom last night, she hanged her head low and actually shed some tears. Liking someone at the same gender as you isn't so wonderful and easy all the time. Especially if you are someone bound to your religious beliefs.

Fulya felt hesitation and disgust at herself, more than anything else. Sure, she felt a kind and a little scary warmness spreading all over her chest when she looked at Simeon, but could you really call that attraction? What if she was just being weird? The voice at the back of her head asks. "You know, you are considering this kind of thing just because you want clout on Devilgram, and more attention to yourself from the brothers. You are disgusting." It said. She felt a wave of cringe at herself, feeling like one of those people over at tumblr that had their sexual orientation as their whole personality. 

Even though she didn't.  
It was completely natural to feel this way, and question who you are ever so often. But she still felt hesitant, worrying about what others thought of her instead of her own happiness.

It wasn't like her father would mind her liking women, since he was cool with literally anything, but it was just her religious beliefs that made her feel like shit. The recent events and the amount of hate the members of the LGBT+ community got in her country made everything harder for her. She was afraid, of homophobic politicians, of laws that could be added to the court system, criminalizing any sorts of LGBT related actions, simply because of a god damn religion.

Countries don't have religious beliefs.  
They just have people that believe in those religions as a majority inside them, this was what she'd always learned from her father. But if that was the case, why were people demanding the addition of these laws? 

She hated humanity so much. And she felt like shit for liking Simeon while he had a female body. She sighed in frustration and picked up her phone. The brothers' faces popped up in her mind as soon as she typed in the password, so she decided to consult to the them about it (without telling anyone that she was lusting over the female version of an already beautiful angel). They would understand her situation, right?

Fulya  
> Guys  
> I need help

Puss in the boots  
> What's wrong?

Fulya  
> Ever see someone in your own gender SO HOT that your asshole starts to throb

Puss in the boots  
> ...  
> what did i even expect from you

Youngest bitch  
> Never thought the day I'd say this would come but  
> please go to church  
> and stop cursing us

The rip in ripped  
> Belphie :(  
> don't be rude

Homosexual  
> Shut up, all of you.  
> @Fulya, who's this lucky woman? ;) Was it my female form I showed you the other day? Ah, you should've just told me you were attracted to me you know!

Fulya  
> They day I would want to fuck your female form is the day you would be the last living being on all three realms, including me.

The rip in ripped  
> Wow.

Youngest bitch  
> wow

Oldest bitch  
> I never knew you were attracted to women.

Fulya  
> Idk, but I saw this girl in my class the other day  
> she was so h o t  
> she is also the most precious person i've ever seen, kinda like a big sister personality

Homosexual  
> Lucifer's female form might be your type then

Fulya  
> im trying to imagine him in that form rn hold on  
> ya'll have female forms?

Puss in the boots  
> We do, along with other demons. Since tempting humans is out job, switching between genders comes in handy most of the time.  
> It's almost pathetic how much humans care about gender.

Fulya  
> angels?

Puss in the boots  
> Same. The male form Simeon has is just the way he regularly has. He says it's easier for him.

Crackhead  
> HA! Levi's the most flat one 

Virgin  
> Mammon, your free trial of living is going to be cut short at this rate  
> Don't make me angry

Puss in the boots  
> "The man who told the truth has been driven out of 9 villages."

Virgin  
> satan you too!?

Oldest bitch  
> @Fulya There is nothing special about my female form. I am still me, and I will destroy your bloodline at the first chance I got if you imagine anything weird  
> :)  
> Stop talking about Levi's chest, all of you. He is insecure about it.

Fulya  
> heh

Virgin  
> !!!! Lucifer! 😢

Oldest bitch  
> Which makes him the most pathetic out of all of us, but that isn't my business.

Crackhead  
> Finally someone other than me is gettin' bullied!  
> Fulya, take a screenshot of this!

Fulya  
> Do it yourself.  
> anyway what should i do  
> i only dated men so far, but I can't get her out of my mind :>  
> it's annoying

Crackhead  
> Hold on what  
> ya like girls?  
> who's she????  
> Fulyaaaaaa  
> my human loves who???

Virgin  
> She had her bisexual awakening.  
> The ancient prophecies foreshadowed her arrival.

Fulya  
> Bi eh...

Oldest bitch  
> Don't confuse her like that.  
> It may be a simple attraction, she is old enough to decide on it herself.

The rip in ripped  
> Isn't she the same either way though?  
> It's something that's a part of her, but it's not her whole personality.  
> She is still the same old Fulya that stubs her toe on Lucifer's desk every time she walks past it.  
> and she is still the same fulya that we consider as a part of the family.

Fulya  
> beel  
> fuck you for making me cry

The rip in ripped  
> :(  
> i'm so sorry  
> I' give you my kisses in a few mins

Homosexual  
> kisses? ;)

Crackhead  
> OH NO YA DON'T  
> NOT WHILE I'M STILL LIVIN'!

Fulya  
> kisses as in chocolte yu fuclinv idipg

Youngest bitch  
> did you have a stroke while writing that

Puss in boots  
> She said it herself, she is crying.

Homosexual  
> Don't cry, baby... I'll be there right away.  
> Wait for me ❤

Fulya smiled to herself and locked her phone, but a new message popped in the moment she closed it.  
It was a message from Lucifer.

Oldest bitch  
> If you are comfortable with it, I would like to have a conversation with you about this. I want to make sure you are comfortable in here, also with yourself.

Fulya quickly typed her reply and put her phone to its charger, plopping down on the bed.  
This was going to be a long time for her...

\---

"Asmodeus."

"Hm?" An incredibly attractive woman with long, wavy hair looked at her and smiled. Fulya felt something rising up inside her chest as she tried her hardest to not look down below.  
"Don't make me hit you with a chair and out your god damn clothes back on. I'm not letting you sit with only a pair of panties on, on my bed."

"Didn't you want me to help you though?" Asmodeus says and lays on top of the bed, curving her god-like body at the just right angle. Fulya... felt complicated at the gesture and sighed, sitting on the ned next to her. 

"Yeah, but..."

"You asked me if you could touch me and see if you like it or not."

Fulya stood silent. It was true she sais that but... She didn't felt prepared at all. But I guess you can't know without trying. The Avatar of Lust was more than happy to help her with this little "experiment" of hers.

Asmodeus had a goddess-like body in both forms. Slender, and smooth. 'Beautiful.' Fulya said and put a hand over her stomach, slowly stroking it. She was a little hesitant with touching her. Noticing this, Asmodeus spoke up.

"You can do anything you want, honey. Don't feel worried about me."

"You sure?"

"Try anything you want. I love your touches anyway."

"Fine then..." She took a huge breath and tried to calm herself down. She drew some circles on Asmodeus' flat skin and sighed in amazement at how smooth her skin was. Fulya loved it, so much... She slowly raised her hands on her upper body and held one of her breasts, surprised at how heavy it felt on the palm of her hand. Asmodeus sighed a little and smiled, clearly getting turned on. Fulya felt her whole face burning when she continued touching her breast, but soon, she started using her other hand as well. Her breathing got hitched, even though Asmodeus was the one that was getting this treatment.

She squeezed her breasts a little and began playing with her pink and slightly swollen nipples with her thumbs. Asmodeus moaned a little under her, but didn't thouch her. Fulya soon sat on top of her legs and leaned over here, getting one nipple on her mouth and giving it a few licks.

"D...Do you feel good?" She asks, bashfully. Asmodeus laughs and cups her cheeks with her warm, soft hands, whispering in a tone that aroused both of them even more. 

"Of course I do, sweetie. You're making me feel heavenly.... But what matters is if you are getting any pleasure out of this. I'm guessing you are?"

"I..." She paused and looked at the position they were in, chuckling to herself. "I am... You are so beautiful."

"Why, thank you~ You are amazing as well... Oh?~" Asmodeus moaned in a surprised tone when Fulya began focusing on her breasts again, without any warning this time. She was even more eager this time, obviously happy with the praise she got. She sucked on the soft mounds of flesh a bit more, even gave it a few love bites and rose up again. Asmodeus felt a familiar warmness between her own legs as Fulya did her job. She gripped into her black locks and ran her fingers through it, sighing and moaning in amazement. This was her first time, right? How was she so good at this?

"...Asmo." She said an let go of her, her hair was a mess and she was panting a little. Her lips were a bit swollen from all the sucking and biting she did.

"...Yes... love?"

"I'm so wet."

Asmo laughed at her bluntness and flipped them upside down, getting a small squeak from her. She flipped her skirt and gazed at her through her light red underwear, she was soaking wet behind those. She could say the same for herself, all the teasing she got on her tendee breasts made her eager for something more. "Now now... It's my fault that you are in this state, right? How about I fix you?"

"P...Please." Asmodeus felt her thigs tremble in her hands. 

"Do you like to be dominated?"

"I do." She says without hesitation this time. Dating many guys gave her an oppoturnity to learn what she liked the most during sex.

"Great~ I was afraid that you weren't going to let me have my fun as well... Now what to do with this?" She says and pulls her panties up, throwing them aside. She looked at her in fondness, her pink pussy was glistening and leaking like there was no tomorrow, and she didn't even touched her once. "Hm... Let's get rid of these clothes, shall we?" Asmodeus says and runs a hand through her uniform, undoing every button and easily getting rid of them. Her bra was gone during this process too.

"Are you going to get rid of the skirt too?"

"Nope. Your stockings are staying on as well. I am rather fond of knee highs~" Asmodeus says. Fulya can't help but feel far more exposed when she only had her skirt and socks on. Her breasts were on full view of Asmodeus, she couldn't help opening her legs even more for her. Asmodeus quickly got her panties off as well and threw them on the floor, then pushed Fulya futher on the bed to bend over between ber legs.

"Honey... You look absolutely filthy, and delicious. Why did you hide this from me for so long?"

"I dunno... Thank you for the compliment..."

"My dear, you are always humble, even on the bed... Be a good girl and don't cum until I say so, alright?" With a final nod from Fulya, Amodeus buries her face inside her legs, as she began sucking on her labia. Fulya moaned loudly at the sensation and arched her back. Asmo hold her tighs and puts them back on the bed. 

"Don't squirm while I'm doing my job." She says with a sudden harsh tone over her voice an eyes clouded over with lust. Fulya nods quickly and stops moving. It was easier said than done, especially when Asmodeus' tongue of wonders passed by her clit. Her whole body trembled as she purposely teased that spot over and over again, making Fulya come closer to her orgasm at each passing second. But she promised to be a good girl, so she wasn't going to cum until Asmodeus told her so.

"Getting close?" She teases and parts Fulya's lips with her index and middle fingers. It was a good thing she didn't put any nail polish and jewlery today. "Come on, suck."

"Fulya sucked and licked her fingers with the best of her abilities, not feeling embarassed one bit. She bit on one of her fingers hard and got a small squeeze on her clit in return, making her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock. This gave an opportunit for Asmodeus to shove her fingers down her throat and tease her velum with them slightly. Fulya gagged at the unexpected gesture and coughed a few times when Asmodeus pulled her fingers back, smiling, her eyes getting watered.

"My dear, don't leave any bruises on my hands please. Anywhere else is fine." She says and inserts her two salvia covered fingers in her wet core, making Fulya's eyes roll back. She didn't need any preparation or lube to insert her fingers in, given the fact that he was dripping like a broken water tap on the bed now. She just did it to tease. Her pussy sucked her fingers in immedietly and Fulya moaned desperately, holding onto the pillow under her head. As Asmodeus pumped her fingers in and out in a fast pace, her other hand teased her clit, rubbing it until it was painfully swollen. She bended on her and took one nipple inside her mouth, sucking on it aggressively.

Between all the stimulation, Fulya was slowly losing herself, melting under her touch. She was about to explode, but the promise she made to her was stuck inside her mind.

Asmodeus added a third finger and fastened her pace, abusing her dripping pussy like she wasn't going to be able to do it again. Fulya's whole body spasmed under her touch, signalling that she was barely holding herself anymore.

And before she was about to lose it, Asmodeus pulled her fingers back, getting loud whines from Fulya and trembles.

"What the- Asmodeus! I was about to-"

"Not yet sweetie." Asmodeus says and takes out a remote vibrator with high settings, the biggest dildo (with a vibrating function) Fulya has ever seen in her life, and a pair of fluffy, pink handcuffs "I'm going to make sure you're going to enjoy every second of this.

"A-asmo..." Her voice trembles partly from fear and partly from excitement. "Do you want it?" She says first with a concerned expression.

"I do! Please! Anything to make me cum at this point..."

"I'm glad to hear that." She says and cuffs Fulya's hands on the headboard, making sure to adjust it snugly but not too tightly. Then, she takes some lube from her back pack again and covers the vibrator with it. She squeezes a generous amount on her fingers and slowly inserts them in Fulya's backdoor. "Take a deep breath, and relax as I am doing this. It will hurt if I don't."

Fulya takes a deep breath and moans in pain when Asmodeus adds the first finger in. Her legs tensed up at the unknown sensation, she'd never put something inside the other one. Then she sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"...Good girl... You are doing so good." Asmodeus says and adds a second finger, scissoring her. Fulya was drooling at this point. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it felt amazing at the same time. Her whole body shook with ecstasy when Asmodeus began fingering her asshole even deeper.

"...You feel ready?" She says, but doesn't wait for a response and sticks the vibrator in. Fulya gasps and tries to adjust, it was a rather big one, dar bigger from the ones she originally used while masturbating. She squirms and moans in frustration when Asmodeus puts the vibrator up the highest setting, and puts the remote aside. She spreads her legs wide open, causing the vibrator shift inside and touch all of her deepest, sweet spots and makes her get closer to her edge again.

She then takes out the vibrator and sucks on it. It was unbelievably realistic, from the length to the girth to the veins on it. The dildo had a on button underneath, with an extension that could be adjusted to touch her clitoris and send vibrations down there as well. Asmodeus slipped this one in without trouble and opened this one up to the highest setting as well, making Fulya scream in the bed and tug on the chains with all her strenght. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum so bad.

"You're really loud." Asmodeus chuckes and sits on her face, giving her no choice but to suck and lick her own pussy. She takes a thin, but long dildo from her drawer and lubes it up nicely, then sticks it inside her own asshole. She pulls the thing in and out the whole time Fulya sticked her tongue inside her and then pulled it back. She would draw a circle around her pussy and then suck on her clit mercilessly, leaving Asmodeus speechless.

Asmodeus finally slammed the dildo inside herself and with a scream, she held onto her face and pressed it agganist her pussy tightly, coming on her face and mouth, also the pillow. Still breathless, she grinded on her face and sighed, before mumbling "You can cum..." To her softly.

This made Fulya squirt on the matress like a fountain with a muffled scream as she kicked the air with her legs and arched her back. The toys were still mercilessly overstimulating her holes, but Asmodeus did nothing about it, and got off her, watching Fulya squirm around helplessly from the overstimulation. She moaned again and cummed 5 minutes later, less violently this time... 

Asmodeus smiled and got her clothes back on from where she folded them neatly. She adjusted her hair, and waved bye-bye to Fulya as she walked out, leaving her like that.

"I'll be back once I'm done showering. For now, just enjoy yourself dear~"


End file.
